


Dog Tags

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets sick after the episode Dog Tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought that Tony would have gotten sick in the episode only because it was cold and it's probably not a good idea for Tony to be out in the cold with lungs like his.

Dog Tags

Tony made his way towards the elevator and grabbed his Kleenex and blew into it. He knew that he was getting sick because he felt bad. He also started coughing last night. It was because he stayed gathering evidence on the plane at night and it was really cold. He made his way towards the bullpen as soon as it deposited him on the correct floor. He sneezed again and brought up the Kleenex again and blew his nose.

He sat down and started to power up his computer and got a folder out. The team including Gibbs came into the bullpen right then and that's when Tony started coughing again. Then he sneezed again and once again blew his nose.

"Are you alright, DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine." Tony said as he turned to his computer and checked his email. He had then took out a cough drop and put it in his mouth. He hoped that the cough drop would stop him from coughing. He then grabbed a folder and started writing in it. A few minutes later he once again sneezed and blew his nose after that he started coughing.

"Go see Ducky, DiNozzo."

"On it, boss."

Tony made his way towards the elevator and made his way towards the autopsy room. He spotted Ducky sitting at his desk as he stepped inside.

"Anthony, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Ducky."

"Jethro just called. He wants me to check you out. Having a cold with your lungs could be dangerous."

Ducky finished the exam. "There's a wheezing sound in your lungs. I don't like the sound of it. I'm going to call Dr. Pitt."

"I'm alright, Ducky."

"If you don't get checked out by Dr. Pitt it might turn into something worse. With your lungs you won't be able to fight it off if it does."

"Okay, Ducky." He said as he waited for Ducky to finish the call.

"He said that he'll take a look at you now." Ducky said as he hung up.

"I can't right now. I have to go to work."

"You will, Tony. I'll talk to Gibbs. How did this happen anyways?"

"I had to lift fingerprints in a plane and it was cold."

"You what? You know that you can't be out in the cold like that."

"I know, but McGee was doing it until Gibbs told me to finish it."

Ducky shook his head and couldn't believe that Gibbs would endanger Tony's life like that. "Go to Doctor Pitt, Anthony."

Tony nodded and made his way towards the elevator and Ducky followed him. The elevator stopped at the lobby and Tony got off and Ducky went into the bullpen.

"Hey, Ducky. Where's DiNozzo?"

"How could you do that, Jethro? You know with Tony's lungs it's easy for him to get sick in the cold and you left him last night lifting fingerprints? I made an appointment for him with Doctor Pitt. He's going to examine him. I heard a wheezing noise in his lungs. I want to make sure that Dr. Pitt knows this."

"He's sick because of the cold night?"

"Yes, Jethro. I just hope that it doesn't turn into something worse and Dr. Pitt can put a stop to it."

Ducky went back to the morgue and started back writing his report. He hoped that Dr. Pitt could help.

Tony made his way towards the bullpen again. Doctor Pitt had told him to keep warm and to take his antibiotics and if the wheezing keeps up then he'll have to try something else. He made an appointment a month later when the antibiotics were finished.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he watched his Senior Field Agent sit down at his desk.

"I'm fine, boss." Tony said as he smiled.

"What did Dr. Pitt say?"

"He said that to keep warm and to finish my antibiotics. If the wheezing doesn't stop he'll have to try something else. I have an appointment in a month."

Gibbs nodded and returned to his work. He couldn't believe that he put Tony in jeopardy like that. He didn't know. His team, Ducky and Abby thought that he knew everything, but he didn't. He hoped that the wheezing stopped. He hated it when Tony was sick with the plague and started coughing up blood.

Tony smiled as he entered the bullpen a month later. "The wheezing stopped. I got a clean bill of health."

Gibbs smiled and then returned to work.

The End


End file.
